


idk some chanfic or smthn

by Daeyujaem



Series: Insomia works :D [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daeyujaem/pseuds/Daeyujaem
Summary: these r all works i made when insomnia-edokay enjoy my crack
Series: Insomia works :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109255





	idk some chanfic or smthn

"No no nononono." I say staring at the hand on the table "Felix how the fuck did you get all the queens. I have a fucking queen."  
"Language!!!!"Chan fixes me with a stern parent-like look :We have a child at the table."  
I'M FRIGGIN 21?????" Jeongin protests "And plus Jinnie is the same age as me!!!! Just because the twi of you are dating doesn't make her magically older."  
"But it does?" I raise an eyebrow "I'm 12,000 times waaaaaaay mature than you."  
"That doesn't make sense." Jeongin rolls his eyes  
"Of course it does. Seungjin domination, duh. I even dominated Chan. I was bottom first, but I'm soooooooooooooooo top vibes now."  
"OKAY!! And Jinnie, baby,I think you've had waaayyy to much to frink!"  
I pout "I only had 4 glasses though? I have high alcohol tolerance, Mr.Mans. Soju and beer aren't even that strong."  
"And who the hell allowed you to have four drinks?" he mutters "You wanna stay at my place tonight?"  
"SEUNGJIN ON TOP!!!!!" I answer.  
He kissed my cheek, smiling. "I'm not having drunk sex with you."  
"WE WILL SEE!!!"  
"Sure, bb."

"Opppaaaaaaaaaaaaa."  
"Yes?"  
"Why is your apartment so faaaaaaaar."  
"It's only two streets away, Jinnie."  
My mouth drops open "Nuh uhhhhhhhhhhhh. We;ve been walking for ageeeeeeeeees."  
"Yes, we have."

We were n Chan;s room somehow. A bed was under, me I think.  
"Go to sleep, jagiya." Channie whispers  
"Channie I love you."  
"Jinnie I love you too."


End file.
